vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
1925
1925 ist ein Vocaloid-Lied, dass von Hatsune Miku gesungen wird. Der Text und die Musik haben T-POCKET produziert und Buchiko hat die Illustartionen gemacht. Es wurde am 5.Oktober 2009 veröffentlicht. Hintergrund Die Interpretation hängt von der jeweiligen Person ab. Eine dieser Interpretation ist, dass das Lied die Zeit nach dem 1. Weltkrieg, zu der viele Frauen sich selbst verkauften, darstellt. Eine andere ist, dass es die Veränderungen, die während dieser Zeit in Japan auftraten, zeigt. Um die Wende zum 20. Jahrhundert, begann Japan sich der westlichen Welt zu öffnen. Aufgrund dessen industrialisierte Japan schneller, als seine ostasiatischen Nachbarn. Während Japan sich immer mehr westlichen Ideen und Bräuchen öffnete, porträtiert das Lied, wie es gleichzeitlich die Schönheit seiner klassischen Tradition verliert und die Vorteile der Industriegesellschaft vorzieht. Dies zeigt sich an der Illustration von Buchiko: Der linke Teil des Hintergrunds repräsentiert Tradition und Natur, der rechte Teil Technologie und Industrie. Lyrics Japanisch= いたいけなモーション 振り切れるテンション 意外、意外 いけるものね 繰り返す問答 答えなら無用 嫌い、嫌い縛らないで ひとりぼっちの「ぼっち」を押すの やめて、よしての妄想で 買えないものなどないのです 転じて言えば何物も 値段をつけて売るのです 尊徳の感情はないの ホンノリと少々 チラミセの本性 ずるい、ずるい可愛くない それならばこうしよう ズルムケの本性 臭い、臭いはしたないわ 間違い探しのペアルック >あれとこれとそれとどれ 飽きたらガムを捨てるように 新たな恋を探す道理 パズルの凸凹意外にも 誰とでもハマるのです 降りしきる雨の中　止まるべき錨を捨て 人生は「コウカイ」という名の船旅だ 遮るものをあげるならば 心と道徳、法律か お高い壁も遠回りを したならば「ほら、こんにちわ」 「アイ」とはなんぞと問われれば それは「ワタシ」と答えようぞ ひび割れしにくいだけなので、 ダイヤなどいらないのです |-|Romanji= itaikena MOTION furi kireru MOTION igai, igai ikeru mono ne kuri kaesu mondou kotae nara muyou kirai, kirai shibaranai de hitori bocchi no “bocchi” wo osu no yamete, yoshite no mousou de kaenai mono nado nai no desu tenjite ieba nani mono mo >nedan wo tsukete uru no desu sontoku no kanjyou wa nai no HONNORI to shoushou CHIRAMISE no honshou zurui, zurui kawaikunai sore naraba koushyou ZURUMUKE no honshou kusai, kusai hashitanai wa machigai sagashi no PEARUKKU are to kore to sore to dore akitara GAMU wo suteru you ni arata na koi wo sagasu douri PUZZLE no dekoboko igai ni mo dare to demo hamaru no da ikari wo sutete jinsei wa “KOUKAI” toiu na no funatabi da saegiru mono wo ageru naraba kokoro to doutoku, houritsu ka >otakai kabe mo too mawari wo shita naraba “hora, konnichiwa” “AI” to wa nanzo to towarereba sore wa “WATASHI” to kotae you zo hibiwareshi nikui dake nano de, DAIYA nado iranai no desu |-|Englisch= Oh such a pitiful motion, Wearing out my tension It works, it works, better than I thought. Repetitive questions, but no one wants solutions. I hate, I hate, I hate this restraint I switch on to "Lonliness" and then begin to pray. "Oh no, oh stop it please. " Uncontrollable dreams... There's nothing you can't buy with money in this world Or if I were to rephrase, in my own terms: "Everything is for sale, just put the price tag on. " Oh loss or gain, why should I care ? It shows little by little, the raw truth is subtle So sly, so sly, not pretty to the eye. Now I can see the true sin, strip down to your bare skin It reeks, it reeks, this shameless act Looking for the one out of place and "perfecting" the world It's this, it's that, it's them So which do you want ? Spit out the old love that has lost its flavor And just take the fresher mint, without a fight You thought that the jigsaw is hard to fit around But my piece seems to fit anywhere. Sailing in a never-ending storm I threw away my anchor now there's no stopping. Life, is a rough sea journey So let's give a name to my ship that's fitting Such as "REGRET" "Obstacles", you ask ? Then shall I name them off ? Our hearts, our morals, a sense of what's right ? Even if you plan to put a giant wall up front, We will take a roundabout and say "Hello ! " "What is love ? ", would you rather hear the truth ? It's something that you LOse or giVE straight out. I dont need a diamond that's solid and bright, "Crackless perfection", why should I care ? Credits goes to ✿ Andere Versionen tumblr_m9hv96QckB1qfvjdto1_1280.jpg|Meiko's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4xyZ3wFaGE len_x_reader___stitched___pt_2_final_by_xxsabakuno_rozuxx-d55sswk.jpg|Len's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUpMtYv12us zerochan_GUMI.jpg|Gumi's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPJXU02I8KI Megurine.Luka.600.1531336.jpg|Luka's Jazz Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6dSEKlZk0Y Kategorie:Hatsune Miku